


Sunflower

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Because we all need this in our lives right now, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post episode: And the Curse of Cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: “And you see, according to a lot of first-hand accounts, and analyses by previous Librarians, to create the level of obsession that they did, the potions would latch on to real feelings that their victims had, and they’d exaggerate them, and force them to be projected upon the object of affection."After Jake finds out how that love potion really worked on him, he's got something to say to Cassandra, and a gift to give her as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I had this little idea after watching Curse of Cindy. It took a while to get Jake's explanation where it is now, but eventually I came up with this! I hope you all enjoy it!

“Stone” Jake stopped in the annex hallway as Ezekiel called out to him.

“What is it Jones?” he asked, slightly annoyed. He’d been through a lot today, and honestly, all he wanted to do at the moment was to go home.

“I decided to actually do some reading outside of _The Inquisitor_ ” the thief said. “You know…on love potions. I was interested”

“Yeah, and?” Jake had been resolving lately to try and be nicer to the kid, but he really had no patience at the moment. The smug look Jones was currently looking on his face wasn’t helping either.

“There may be another reason why I wasn’t affected by Cindy’s potion like you”

“What are you talking about Jones?” Jake snapped.

Ezekiel simply shook his head and tossed him the book.

“Read all about it mate”

* * *

 

            It was late evening in the annex. Cassandra still remained there, having gotten lost in the book she was reading. She was currently sitting at the main conference table, when suddenly she was interrupted by something being placed in front of her.

She looked up and saw a sunflower on the table. And standing in front of her, Jacob was holding his hands behind his back, staring at her quietly.

“Jacob?” she asked.

“You know there was more to why these obsession potions started to be called love potions” he started explaining, without so much as acknowledging her. “It was because eventually, more often than not, they were used to create the illusion of _love_ via obsession, romantic love that is”

“Jake…” Cassandra started again, but either he didn’t hear her, or didn’t care, because he kept talking anyway.

“And you see, according to a lot of first-hand accounts, and analyses by previous Librarians, to create the level of obsession that they did, the potions would latch on to real feelings that their victims had, and they’d exaggerate them, and force them to be projected upon the object of affection. It’s how Sirens would catch sailors who had wives and families back home”

“I still don’t understand what you’re trying to say here.” Cassandra said. It wasn’t that she didn’t find this little history lesson fascinating. She just didn’t understand why Jake was choosing to tell her this particular fact right now, with no transition into the conversation at all.

Jake finally decided to engage her somewhat then, taking a seat on the stool next to her.

“Cassie, you know the law of conservation of energy right?”

“Yeah of course” she said. “Energy cannot be created nor destroyed. Just converted.”

“Right” Jake said. “And apparently, emotions work the same way when it comes to magic. All those movies where genies said they couldn’t use a wish to make someone fall in love, they were right. Magic cannot create emotions, or sentiments. It can, however, amplify them, or change their direction.”

“Jacob, really: What is this?” Cassandra asked.

He paused before grabbing her hands, which were placed in her lap. She looked at him with a look that could be construed as fear. The intentions of the conversation were starting to become a bit clearer.

“Cassie” he said, softly this time. “The reason Cyndi was able to get a strong hold on me, and on Flynn, probably on most of the people there, is we, _I_ , already had strong feelings of love and affection in me”

For the first time since he came in, he paused, as if expecting a response from her. Only when he finally did, she had no response for him, just stared at him in befuddlement. But despite her silence, Jake let out a nervous chuckle and simply looked at her with sweet, gentle eyes.

“I uh…I said a lot of things when she first put me under, things that seemed crazy to say to someone I just met. And it took me a while to remember them, but now that I know this thing about the amplified feelings, they all make a lot of sense. I told her that she was transcendent. And that I was living in the dark until I met her, and that she was the light of my world”

Jake’s voice seemed to almost crack then, and he looked down at Cassandra’s hands, which he was now rubbing circles across with his thumb. She looked at them too, inadvertently, and then back up at him. She breathed hastily, searching desperately for words to say to him, but they wouldn’t come.

He let go of her then and stood up. He laughed as he picked up the sunflower he’d brought to her, and held it up slightly.

“So uh…sunflowers: unrequited love. All I’m trying to say I guess”

He turned and started to walk out of the room then, trying to keep his composure. He wanted to kick himself for not saying that better, and at the same time for saying anything at all. Then all of a sudden, he heard dainty footsteps jogging up behind him, and there was a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned, and there was Cassandra, holding the sunflower, twirling it between her fingers and grinning stupidly.

“What is it Cassandra?” he asked, exasperated. He was already hurt enough, and wasn’t sure he had it in him to hear what she had to say.

“Well you’re not just going to say all that and then walk away before you hear what I have to say are you?” she said.

“What do you have to say?”

“Well for starters…” She put on an air of fake annoyance. “I can’t believe that after everything we’ve been through, you thought a _sunflower_ was the right gift to give me at this moment”

He looked at her quizzically before she tossed the flower behind her. And then, before he could question her, she’d leaped on him, wrapping her arms around her neck and laying her lips on his. He was taken aback, and barely had time to respond before she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye- the same eyes she surely would’ve given Cindy were she under the spell.

“Not unrequited” she said.

He beamed then and she giggled. And then he couldn’t help himself. He picked her up and spun her around in the air, causing her to squeal even more.

He put her down and they gave each other a final knowing look, before meeting for another kiss: slower this time, and sweeter, and definitely longer. No; a sunflower was definitely not the right gift for this occasion, and yet they’d never forget the beautiful irony of how it brought them together at last.


End file.
